A Different Kind of Marauder
by Following Padfoot's Pawprints
Summary: “Beauxbatons has been taken over by Voldemort.” She shouted hoarsely. The hall fell completely silent. “He’s coming for Hogwarts next.” The first time the Potters stood up to Voldemort. RLOC JPLE. Please Read and Review
1. Under Attack

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish. I don't own any HP characters in this story, but I do own Bridget Plottier and Prince.

* * *

**Chapter One: Under Attack**

Harry was at Remus's house, staring into the fire. It was Christmas Eve, but Tonks was away on Order business. Ron and Hermione were with their families, enjoying Christmas. They deserved it, considering that they now had destroyed four horcruxes, counting the ring and diary. Lupin sat across from Harry, sipping at his hot chocolate gingerly.

"Remus?" Harry questioned softly, staring at the lit Christmas tree.

"Yes Harry?" Lupin replied.

"Dumbledore told me that my parents had defied Voldemort three times. Can you tell me about one time they did?"

"Well," Lupin started, "I know James refused to be a Deatheater, but I can't really think of any others. Well he did help Bridget. Your mum did too."

"Bridget?"

"Ok. I'll tell you that one. We were eating dinner one night. The day had been a normal day, about half-way through our seventh year. Your mother and father were going out by then too. Well, suddenly we heard someone yell a spell. The doors to the Great Hall flew open. A huge, I mean _huge_, winged horse galloped in. If I stood next to him now, my head wouldn't even reach the top of his back." Harry raised his eyebrows. Remus was pretty tall.

"So…" Harry promted.

"This horse reared up, flapping these huge brown wings. His fur had a gold shine to it because of the golden flecks through it. His gold hooves came crashing down on the stone floor. He threw his head, making his mane of gold fly, and flicked his tail, which was the same color. His tawny eyes scanned the room. There was a girl, who was shorter then me at the time and I was pretty short, on his back. She had on a pair of bloodstained pyjama pants and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. You could see cuts and bruises all over her bare skin…"

----Remus's POV----

The girl swayed unsteadily on her horse. Everyone was staring at her in shock. Remus exchanged looks with the Marauders.

"Beauxbatons has-has been take-taken over by Vold-Voldemort." She shouted hoarsely. The hall fell completely silent as Dumbledore stood. "He's come-coming for Hogwarts nex-next." With that announcement, she fell off the huge brown horse. Remus leapt forward and managed to catch her. Her head rolled back over his arm, her loose dark hair falling.

Dumbledore motioned for Remus to take her to the hospital wing. He got up immediately and left, the other Marauders following him dutifully. As he set her down on the bed, Remus heard Dumbledore dismissing the rest of the students. Now there was only one thing to do. The Marauders, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, sat down on the other side of the curtain around her bed and prepared to wait.

----Bridget's POV----

The girl sat up straight, looking around. Her panicked blue eyes scanned what part of the room she could see. She looked down at herself. She was in navy pajamas with the Hogwarts crest over her heart. She also noticed that the pain she had felt was gone. Her right wrist, which she had broken, now worked. She pushed her long dark hair out of her face.

"Where am I?" She asked softly in English.

"The sleeping beauty awakes!" Exclaimed a tall boy with shoulder lengthblack hair, jumping around the curtain. "I'm Sirius Black," he told her, examining her with dark eyes. "Guys! She's up! Why'd speak in English if you're French?"

"I'm sorry. What?" She asked in flawless English with a twinge of a French accent.

"Ignore him." A boy, just as tall, with wild black hair walked around the curtain. "I'm James Potter, Head Boy."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Peter Pettigrew." James told her, pointing to the said guy.

"Hello." She took her eyes from James and they landed on another guy. This one had chin length sandy brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes. She gave him a shy smile, which he returned. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"He caught you when you fainted." James chipped in. She nodded without taking her eyes from Remus's.

"My name's Bridget Plottier." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Remus told her, kissing her hand softly.

"Same here." She replied, blushing slightly. "How is my horse?" She asked suddenly.

"He's fine." Remus replied. "Hagrid is taking care of him."

----Back to Harry and Lupin----

"You flirted with her." Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I, uh- Do you want some more hot chocolate?" Lupin asked quickly.

"Sure." Harry replied with a laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone and thank you for clicking on the link to my little story! It's Spring Break and I'm bored so I started this. I hope you enjoyed it! Now, wether you did or not, click on the little button down there that says review. Thank you! No flames please but constructive criticism is liked down here.


	2. Meeting Slytherins

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, right. If I owned them, Sirius would still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Slytherins**

"Tell me what happens next. I want to hear more about _Bridget_." Harry said teasingly.

Remus flushed, but sat down. "Fine. She told us her name was Bridget Plottier…"

----Bridget's POV----

"He's magnificent." Remus told her, "What's his name?"

"Prince." She responded. "He's half unicorn."

"Wow." Remus said softly, gazing at her admiringly. Bridget blushed slightly. The other three Marauders exchanged smirks.

"I see you've woken up." They all spun around quickly, startled to hear Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Hello Professor," James started, leaping into Head Boy mode, "this is Bridget Plottier."

"Hello Miss Plottier," Dumbledore started. "I am-"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Bridget said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Yes," he told her. "I would like to thank you for the warning. It appears that Voldemort made his move last night. Without your warning, we would be in trouble."

"Appears-?" Bridget started.

"I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts until we can free Beauxbatons. I will put you in Gryffindor since you seem to have made four friends in it already."

"Thank you sir. It is an honor to stay at Hogwarts."

----Later (Still Bridget's POV)----

"And this is our dorm," Lily finished, flipping her dark red hair over one shoulder. Professor Dumbledore had wasted no time in introducing the two girls. Lily had taken Bridget on a tour of the school, after bring her a midnight blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. She had also met a few of their dorm mates. "This is your bed. The Professor said we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some stuff. Do you have your wand?"

"OK. No, I don't, but the man who tested our wands said mine didn't fit anyway." Bridget shrugged. She pushed a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She had tied up her long-ish hair in a ponytail, excluding a few strands around her face.

"Lets go to dinner, okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, alright."

----In the Great Hall----

"Hey girls!" Lily exclaimed as they reached the table.

"Hey Lily. Hello Bridget." The girls replied.

"Hi." Bridget said shyly. "Is this seat taken, um, Anne?"

"No. You can sit here." Anne told her with a laugh. Bridget nodded her thanks and sat down to eat.

"Hey Lils." James sat down beside Lily and threw his arm around her. "I missed you so much, I though I would die."

"James, I saw you an hour ago."

"I know, such a long time." He smacked a loud kiss on her cheek, making Lily blush. Bridget laughed along with everyone else as Sirius sat across from her, and Peter beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft voice asked her. Bridget looked up in surprise as her sapphire blue eyes met hazel ones, framed by brown hair.

----Remus's POV----

_God, her eyes are stunning_.Remus thought as he waited for her answer. She smiled shyly at him.

"No, you can sit here." She told him in that soft, musical voice.

"Thanks." He said flashing a brilliantly white smile at her, "It is an honor to sit by someone as beautiful as you." She laughed softly.

The Hall fell silent when Professor Dumbledore stood up. "As many of you have noticed, we have a new student. She is an exchange from Beauxbatons and has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please stand." He motioned for Bridget to stand, which she did. "This is Bridget Plottier. I hope you will make her feel welcome." Bridget sat down quickly amongst the applause, not liking the looks she was getting from the Slytherin table.

"Hey Sirius?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up at her.

"Who are the blonde and your look-a-like that keep staring at me?" She asked sounding nervous.

"That's Malfoy and my _brother_," he spat out the word, "Regulus."

"Oh. I'm guessing their trouble?" James and Peter snorted.

"Yeah, just stay away from them." Remus told her soothingly.

"Alright." She gave him a real smile.

_God, she's gorgeous._ Remus thought, a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

----Later (Bridget's POV)----

After dinner, Bridget waved goodbye to her new friends. She headed out to Hagrid's hut to see Prince. She reached the hut and whistled. An answering whinny rang through the air. Prince galloped up to her, the moonlight reflecting off his gold mane and tail. She gently rubbed his forehead. He nickered softly.

"Hey boy." Bridget said softly, "Is Hagrid treating you right?" Prince nickered happily. She noticed that Hagrid had put medication on the rubs from his bridle and had brushed him (she had ridden straight there). Suddenly the horse's tawny eyes focused on something behind her. His ears went flat against his head threatingly.

"You're the new girl right?" Bridget turned around to see the blonde boy from earlier standing there with Sirius's brother. She caressed her horse's neck reassuringly. "The name's Lucius Malfoy, at your service." He took her hand and kissed it. Instead of trying to stop herself from blushing, like she had with Remus, she was trying to stop herself from retching.

"Nice to meet you." She told him, barely sounding like it really was nice to meet him. He smirked at her confidently.

"Regulus Black, also at your service." Sirius's brother told her, bowing to her gracefully.

_They're being a little overly dramatic._ Bridget found herself thinking. She nodded to him.

"Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be out here alone." Lucius said, in what he obviously thought was a seducing tone.

"I'm fine thank you." She told him pleasantly, with a sharp edge to her words. "I've got Prince, and he's better then ten guard dogs." The horse threw up his head and lunged at Malfoy as the Slytherin reached towards Bridget. "I don't think he likes you." Bridget told him sweetly.

Malfoy scowled and walked off, Regulus at his heels. Bridget rolled her eyes, but stroked Prince one last time and headed back up to the castle.

----Back with Lupin and Harry----

"How'd you know about this if you weren't there?" Harry asked curiously.

"She told me about it afterwards, duh." Lupin replied as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded.

"To make coffee." Lupin said with a smirk of satisfaction at the frustrated look on Harry's face.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I've never gotten four reviews for one chapter before! Um… Oh yeah. Don't ask why Lupin knows how Bridget thinks because it's easier for me to write from a girl's point of view.


	3. Shopping in Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Shopping in Diagon**

"Now she's going to Diagon Alley, right?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes." Lupin said, laughing. "Ok. So Lily woke her up the next morning…"

----Bridget's POV----

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lily yelled, jumping on Bridget's bed. Bridget let out a groan and rolled over. Lily reached down and tickled her, making Bridget shriek.

"Alright. I'm up! I'm up!" Bridget yelled breathlessly, rolling out of bed.

"Here." Lily told her throwing a polo and a pair of jeans at her. "I let you sleep in, so you have to be awake." Bridget got up and threw on the clothes, ran a brush through her hair, and left it hanging loose. "It's not fair." Lily started. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah," Bridget said seriously, "compared to a chipmunk." She looked at Lily's long red hair and brilliantly green eyes. "James had better start being more protective. I heard Sirius say he was going to kiss the prettiest girl in school."

"You know what? You're right!" Lily said cockily, making them both laugh.

"Besides, I was known as _the _troublemaker at my old school." Bridget told her.

"No way! You were like a Marauder?"

"Yup. I could've given them a run for their money too." Bridget said, "Not to sound cocky or anything."

Their conversation was pretty much the same as the walked down to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Hello Evans, Plottier." The Professor greeted them, not bothering to look up from the papers she was grading.

"Hello Professor." They both said in usion.

"The powder's by the fire." She told them, still not looking up. "Good job on your paper on Animagi by the way, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said, giving one of her top students a whisper of a smile.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said politely before stepping into the fireplace and dropping the powder. "Diagon Alley!" She said clearly. In a flash of green flame, she disappeared. Bridget took a handful of the dark powder and copied her.

"You ok?" Lily asked when Bridget came out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley.

"Fine." Bridget reassured her.

First they went to Gringotts and got Bridget a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Bridget stepped back out into the sunlight in Diagon Alley and waited patiently for Lily to finish consulting her list.

"Robes first." Lily said finally, steering Bridget in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They came out half and hour later with three sets of uniforms, three robes, one winter cloak, and one water-proof cloak. Then the girl found herself being pushed into the bookstore there. Lily went through and got all her books, while Bridget found herself looking at a book titled Pranks for Whenever. Eventually, she put it in the pile with the rest of her books. After that they bought her stuff for potions. They put it all in a trunk, Bridget had bought it, that shrank if you tapped it with your wand and said clearly "shrink". She put her shrunken trunk in her new leather school bag.

"Time for your wand." Lily said mischeviously. Bridget followed Lily into Ollivander's, comtemplating what her wand would be like. "Mr. Ollivander?" Lily yelled, "I have an imported customer here from France. She wasn't happy with the wand maker there, so I conviced her to come to the best one!" Lily winked at Bridget, who rolled her eyes.

"As cheeky as ever I see, Miss Evans." A soft voice said from behind them. Bridget spun around to see a man with large, misty eyes examining them. "Ten and a quarter inches, willow, rather swishy if I remember." Lily nodded. "French, oui?"

Bridget smiled at him, "Oui, monsieur."

"Right, please put out your wand arm." Bridget complied. He started pulling out wand boxes as the tape measure measured Bridget. He handed her a wand. "Ash, ten inches, dragon heartstring." She raised it and almost immediately, it was yanked away from her. This process went on for about an hour. Unlike the man in France that had fitted her wand, however, Mr. Ollivander seemed to get happier with every wand she tried. "Tricky, tricky." Bridget caught him murmering under his breath.

"Um. Mr. Ollivander?" Lily ventured, "How many wands are left?"

"Here try this one!" He said enthusically, ignoring Lily, and shoving another wand into Bridget's hand. He snatched it back. "I wonder." He said softly, pulling down a silver box from underneath the counter. He unwrapped the wand and handed to her. She looked down at it, admiring the polished wood. She waved it and soft silver sparks flew out of it. Mr. Ollivander and Lily clapped loudly. "Thirteen inches, willow, containing a single feather and tail hair from a Griffin."

"A Griffin?" Lily asked, looking startled.

"This was one of the first wands made here. We stopped using Griffins when more phoenixes appeared." Mr. Ollivander told them, wrapping up the wand. Bridget paid, politely thanked him, and left with Lily. Chatting happily, the friends crossed the street, walking over to a restaurant.

----Hogwarts (Remus's POV)----

Remus sat down in an armchair and pulled out a book to read. He looked up when he saw Lily and Bridget running up the stairs. He looked down quickly at the book, he saw Sirius staring at him with a knowing grin on his face, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Lils!" James yelled.

"Coming!" Lily yelled back. She came down and sat next to James, kissing him softly. Bridget sat down across from Remus, pulling out a book out of her bag. He snuck a glance at the cover. Pranks for Whenever. He made a mental note to himself not to get on her bad side.

"Did you get a new wand today?" Remus asked softly, looking at her intently. Her blue eyes glanced up at him in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Can I see it." Bridget nodded and pulled out her new wand. Remus took it, examining closely. "What's in it?" He asked.

"Griffin feather and tail hair."

"I didn't know Griffin feathers and hairs had magical properties."

"Neither did I." She told him with a smile. "Kind of cool surprise."

"I'm gonna have to look that up now."

"I bet I'll have to look it up too." They both laughed softly, unaware of the calculating looks on James's, Lily's, and Sirius's faces. Remus handed her wand back, gave her one more shy smile, which she returned and started reading again. Bridget stared at him for a second before returning to her book.

----Back to Harry, Lupin, and (now) Tonks----

"You didn't kiss her?" Tonks asked from behind Harry. Harry jumped, screaming girlishly, not knowing she was there. Lupin laughed and shook his head. "Bummer." Tonks said as she sat down next to Harry on the sofa. "Did you ever kiss her?"

"You'll find out." Lupin told her mischeviously.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like it… Um…. More to come later I guess. Maybe I'll have another chappy tomorrow…. Maybe. Um… The story is slowly going to be getting a little bit darker. This isn't a 'happiest time of my life' story. Well, you find out what I mean. It won't get any higher then a T rating though…


	4. A Valentine's Beginning

**Disclaimer: **They're disclaimed.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Valentine's Beginning**

"Well?" Both Tonks and Harry asked.

"Alright, alright." Lupin said with a laugh, "I was in the dorms when Sirius and James came in…"

-----Remus's POV----

"So Moony, what do you think of the new girl?" Sirius asked, seeing how far he could go with the subject.

Remus shrugged as he read his book, "She's nice."

"She's pretty hot, too." Sirius commented, watch Remus for a reaction.

"Yeah, seriously. She seconds only to Lily." James said, catching on.

Remus slammed his book shut. "She wouldn't accept me," he snarled, looking very wolf like. He threw the book at Sirius.

"Mate," James started soothingly, "I don't think she'll-"

"She'll what? Care? Oh, I think she'll care James. You don't have to rub it in that you can have any girl you want." Moony yelled, absolutely furious.

"Moony, that's not what I meant!" Sirius said, sounding horrified.

"Yeah, well you know what? For me, my problem isn't just another chance for an adventure. I'll never be accepted into society because of it! I'll never be able to do anything! She'd find out and reject me." The two pranksters watched him in shock. Remus was bitter and they heard a sob in his words. Sure enough, they saw a glitter of tears as he ran out. He almost knocked Peter, who had been coming up, over on the staircase.

Without knowing why, the werewolf headed straight for the astronomy tower. He got there very quickly, awful thoughts flying through his head. He opened the door and saw the one person he really didn't want to see.

Bridget shocked eyes met his. "Remus, I-" She had seen the tears in his eyes. He knew she had from the worry written across her face. "Remus, what's wrong." Lupin turned around to walk out, when he heard her soft voice again, "Remus, don't run. Let me help."

"You can't help." He informed her, but he had stopped. _You can't help unless you know how to cure a werewolf._ He thought to himself. He turned to her, only to have her wrap his arms around him in a comforting hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried gently. She started humming a song he had heard Sirius imitating the other day.

"My world's upside down,

my heart's torn apart,

everything we loved has been turned inside out,

but there's fire,

burning in our separate hearts,

guiding us far away,

away from this pain,

and this world of hurt.

We can fight this,

just pull down the white flag in the battle,

we can charge straight in,

and drive out our pain,

and fix our broken hearts."

She hummed the rest of the song. _She certainly sings better then Sirius. Truth be told, her voice is just as perfect as her eyes. She is just amazingly perfect._ Remus thought. He stepped away from her, looking ten times better. She gave him a look that quite clearly said "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem, Rem. Anything for a friend." She said with a smile.

A clock striking midnight broke their mutual bonding. A huge crack, not unlike that of a firework rang through the air. "Happy Valentine's Day" wrote itself across the sky in pink, red, and white. The colors shone brightly against the dark night of the new moon.

"I'd forgotten about that." Remus said looking up at it. He looked back at Bridget, who looked at it intently, the red, pink, and white lighting up her face. He was suddenly hit by the intense urge to kiss her. Bridget looked back at him. The soft smile slowly slipped off and he could see the yearning replacing it in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said softly. It was all too much for poor Remus. He lifted up her chin gently and kissed her. She wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing him back. Remus's other hand found the back of her head, while he let go of her chin, putting that hand in between her shoulder blades. After a little while, they broke apart, Bridget's arms still around his neck. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her dreamy eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered to her.

----Bridget's POV----

"You're back!" Lily gushed.

"We were really worried." Anne added. Bridget ignored them both completely, getting changed and getting in bed, holding her fingers up to her slightly swollen lips. The girls exchanged looks. Bridget sighed happily, her eyes still dreamy.

"Oh." The soft remark came from the girl across the room. The one that studied a lot. Sure enough, her head was buried in a book.

_Emma, that's her name._ Bridget thought absentmindedly.

"Who'd you meet?" She asked carefully, "Not a Slytherin, I hope." She looked at Bridget over the top of her book, managing to look just like her aunt, Professor McGonagall.

"You _snogged_ someone?" Diana, gossiper extraordinaire, asked, leaping up. "Who?" Bridget just shook her head.

"Isn't obvious?" Sam said in surprise.

"Oh, come off it. You don't know Samantha Summera!" Diana told her, sounding angry.

"Well, it is kinda obvious."

"Yes, it is now you point it out." Emma told them softly, looking at them through almost purple eyes.

"Duh!" Both Anne and Lily said, smacking their foreheads.

"Who?" Diana screamed.

"So, Bridget," Sam sat down on the girl's bed, startling her out of her daydreams, "what was it like to kiss Remus?"

"LUPIN!" Diana screamed. All the girls, even Bridget, rolled their eyes.

----Remus's POV----

"Where've you been Moony?" Sirius asked meekly.

"Cooling off."

"Oh. With who?" James asked.

"What?"

"Well, somehow I think you would've done a better job with lip gloss if you had put it on yourself." James told him.

"WHAT!" Remus ran to the mirror and groaned.

"I'm guessing the Werewolf Charm finally got to her?" Peter commented.

"Apparently." Both James and Sirius said at the same time, laughing as Moony tried desperately to get the lip-gloss off.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Tonks, and (now) Hermione----

Harry and Tonks both wolf whistled at a blushing Remus.

"Whoa Remus!" Harry exclaimed.

"Was it hot up there or was it just the action!" Tonks teased, making Remus blush more.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back." He told them walking away really fast. Harry and Tonks took one look at one another and bust out laughing again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone. A little, um, romantic with some comedy (I hope). See that little button down there. The one that says 'go'. Click on it and REVIEW ME! Thank you! See ya!


	5. The French Flower

**Disclaimer:** I don't know if I own them; I don't know if I do; maybe I do own them! DUN DUN DUN! (My little brother wrote that. Remind me to kill him for touching my story later)

* * *

You'll find out what this is for:

**'This is James'**

_'This is Bridget'_

'This is Sirius'

_'This is Remus'_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The French Flower**

"What happened next?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing for a while." Remus replied. "Actually, I started getting a visitor when I transformed. I actually remembered one of my transformations…"

----Remus (in werewolf form) POV----

The werewolf ran around. He was enjoying himself immensely in the huge forest. A howl rang through the air. Remus answered it back eagerly. His friend, the pale-eyed wolf, jumped out at him, snapping playfully. They ran together pouncing, snapping, and growling. Suddenly, both stopped. They raised their noses, catching a scent.

_Human_. Remus thought, starting to foam at his mouth. The next thing he knew, he was writhing on the ground in pain, whining and howling. He heard the human yell as his pale-eyed friend bit it. Then he saw his friend on the ground, whining and howling in pain. Remus let out a loud howl, followed by a growl as he prepared to charge his prey. He flew at the human, but was shot back by a curse. It didn't matter though. _They_ were here. The dog and the stag. They charged the human, who apparated. The four animals, the werewolf, dog, stag, and rat, all looked around for the wolf that had defended Remus. It was nowhere to be seen. Sirius swore later that he saw a blue dog's eye watching him through a bush.

----Bridget's POV----

About a week later, Bridget was sitting next to James in transfiguration, dutifully copying down her notes. She looked over at James's notebook. He saw him write something downand _the notebook wrote back_.

"**Padfoot you loser.**" James wrote in it.

_Isn't Padfoot Sirius?_ Bridget asked herself. '_Is that Padfoot?' _she wrote on the corner of her notes. James nodded. '_Hey Sirius.'_ She wrote, taking James's notebook.

'Who's this?' Sirius asked.

_'Merlin'_

'Really?'

'_No stupid. It's me, Bridget.'_

'Oh.'

'**She stole it from me.'** James wrote.

'_Funny.'_ New handwriting appeared.

'Go away Moony.' Sirius wrote.

'_No. Hi Bridget._'

'_Hey Remus.'_ She paused. '_I'd better go take notes. Bye.'_ She gave James back the notebook, but not before seeing Sirius write: 'You lost your chance to ask her out, mate. Feel sorry for you.'

James glanced at her curiously, but she avoided his gaze.

_I have been have problems resisting hazel eyes._ She thought, dreaming of Remus's eyes.

----Remus's POV----

"How could you write that?" Remus asked Sirius angrily after class.

"I wouldn't worry," James told him. "I caught her writing 'Moony' on a piece of parchment halfway through class."

"She fancies you, Moony."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"You know you fancy her."

"You shut up too, Prongs."

"Who do you fancy?" Lily asked, linking her arm through James's.

"No one!" Remus snapped.

"The French flower." Sirius cooed at almost the exact same time. Remus felt his face burning as he stomped off.

"The French flower?" Lily asked. "That's a stupid name for Bridget."

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Tonks, and (now) Hermione----

"Moony and the French flower!" Harry said seriously. "Nice."

"Very." Tonks agreed.

"I think it's cute." A new voice said.

"God!" Harry yelled. "Hermione, when did you get here?"

"A while ago."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me." Lupin and Tonks laughed at the two friends as they argued.

* * *

Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter. Um… Yeah, Remus is in denial if that is what you are wondering. There is more to Bridget then meets the eye. You better not say anything bad about my song, 'cause it took me forever to write. Pay attention to the wording… It will give you a little bit of a clue about Bridget's past. Review please!


	6. Declaring War

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Declaring War**

"Then we hit Quidditch problems." Lupin started. Harry leaned toward him, eager to hear. "One of the chasers on the team, it was me, Anne, and Sam at the time, had to quit…"

----Remus's POV----

"Look, I don't want to quit Potter!" Anne yelled at an extremely angry James. "I have too much on my plate right now without Quidditch! I have NO choice!"

"Well, now we're short a player for the game against Slytherin. If we win it, then we win the cup!" James yelled back. "I've got to find someone I like, get them trained, fix the play strategy to fit them…"

"James," Remus started, looking up from his book, "just hold the tryouts." Bridget came down the stairs, her nose buried in a book called How to Get Your Mischief Managed, just in time to hear Remus say that.

"Tryouts for what?" She asked curiously, looking up.

"Chaser." James said grumpily.

"I was a chaser at my old school. I could help judge." She offered with a shrug.

"No way." Anne told her.

"You should try out!" Sam exclaimed.

"You should." Remus said softly. Bridget looked up at him and had to look away when she felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Maybe I will." She said, sitting down.

Everyone jumped when they heard someone yelling at McGonagall.

"Who is brave enough to yell at McGonagall?" James asked in awe. "We didn't even do anything!" Bridget snickered.

The portrait hole opened and in came a very ruffled looking Professor McGonagall. "Potter! Black!" She yelled.

"We didn't do anything!" They exclaimed, looking blank.

"Swear!" Sirius said.

"Fine, but I want you four," she motioned to the Marauders, "to come with me." The common room held it's breath, waiting for the explosion. Five minutes later, the Marauders appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay. Who managed to get into the Slytherin common room?" Sirius asked.

"Someone managed to change all the seventh year Slytherin guys' clothes pink." James told them laughing, "They can't fix it either."

"The hair in ponytails and clips was a nice touch, too." Remus said. Peter couldn't talk, he was doubled over with laughter.

"Who did it?" Sirius demanded again. Bridget sighed and stood up.

She bowed to the Gryffindors. "That would've been me." She straightened up with a wicked grin on her face. Everyone stared at 'quiet, little Bridget' in shock.

"How?" James asked, deep respect in his voice.

"A magician never shares their secrets."

"What?" Sirius and James, obiviously purebloods, asked.

"Never mind." Bridget said, rolling her eyes.

"We've been trying for seven years though." Sirius told her, "You've only been here four months."

"So? That Malfoy guy deserved it. It was annoying to have him flirting with me all the time." She told them starting to read again.

"I bow to your version of the Marauders way. I guess we rubbed off on you." Sirius said cockily, both him and James bowing.

Bridget snorted. "I do it my way. Not the Marauder way."

"Oh, are we a little cocky?" Sirius stood in front of her. "I bet you couldn't outprank me though." Sirius finished confidently.

"Is that a challenge?" Bridget asked, eyebrows raised. The marauders and the girls all groaned.

Sirius stepped up close to her and lifted her chin so their faces were only inches apart. "You know it."

"You're going down." Bridget snarled, refusing to back up under Sirius's tall frame. Sirius moved his face closer to hers.

"Moony?" James asked gently, seeing the death glare Remus was sending at Sirius.

"You ready for my first prank?" He asked.

"Always." Was Bridget's reply. To everyone's shock, especially Bridget's, Sirius leaned forward and kissed her. She shoved him back, spultering. Bridget jumped away and spat into the fireplace. "That wasn't a prank!" She protested. James and Lily glanced at Remus as a low, protective growl emitted from his throat.

"No, it wasn't, but it wiped that annoying smirk off your face."

"Yeah, you're definitely going down." Bridget hissed.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Tonks, and Hermione----

"This'll be good." Harry said. Tonks and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It was." Lupin told them with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, my chapters are slowly getting shorter. sighs I have written up to chapter ten, which is called, um, hang on…How'd You Know. I'm just to lazy to type it up. More reviews I get, the more I type. So REVIEW!


	7. The First Shot

**Disclaimer:** I can dream, can't I?

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The First Shot**

"So?" Hermione demanded.

"Alright, when we heard someone scream, we knew it had started." Lupin told them…

----Bridget's POV----

WHAM!

Bridget smirked as Sirius picked himself up. All the other girls had screamed when Sirius had slammed into their dorm wall.

"Are you alright?" She asked innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't notice, however, the girls staring at him in shocked silence. Bridget's wards had destroyed his hair, his pride and joy. The spell had made it so it was cut unevenly, completely messed up, and neon orange.

"I'll get you yet." He hissed.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." She told him.

He left the seventh year girls' dorm. Bridget slowly counted to ten and was rewarded by a bunch of yells from the seventh year guys' dorm, followed by Sirius's girly scream.

"That was just evil." Diana said in awe. Bridget shrugged. Uncharacteristically, Emma giggled.

"Nice."

"Thank you." Bridget said with a bow to the girl. "Too bad he'll have to cut his hair, but it'll stay orange for the rest of the week." She finished brightly, brushing out her own hair. The girls got dressed and sped downstairs to see the result.

"You might want to run." Remus appeared at Bridget's side when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "James is controlling him, but he is seriously pissed off." Bridget simply gave him a wicked grin. "What happened to shy Bridget?" He asked.

"She took a hike. Do you want her back?"

"Well, she is the one that kissed me. The shy Bridget wouldn't of kissed Sirius." Pain flashed through Remus's eyes. Bridget paled considerably.

"I didn't want to Rem." She said softly. "I would've much rather kissed you." He saw real sincerity in her eyes. She kissed him softly, to his surprise. When she pulled back, the smirk was gone, replaced by the soft smile she had given him the first time they had kissed. For a moment that's how they stood before he pulled her chin up and kissed her again, not caring who saw, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him back willingly. That would be when Sirius came pounding down the stairs, hair still uneven and orange.

"Get away from her!" He yelled. "Look what she did to me!"

"You're the one who declared war." She told him, not looking away from Remus's face. James came running down the stairs and grabbed Sirius.

"Mate! Stop it!" James yelled. "It's only hair!" Everyone went dead silent as James realized his mistake. Sirius turned towards him, eyes dark and angry.

"Just hair?" He whispered into a trembling James's ear. "THIS is more then JUST HAIR! This is my TRADEMARK!" He screamed.

"He didn't touch it." Bridget said calmly.

"Are you nuts?" Emma asked.

"He's going to kill you!" Sam exclaimed.

Sure enough, Sirius turned to Bridget. James, seeing his chance, ran and hid behind Lily. "No, you're right." Sirius told her. "You did this."

"Say that I win and I'll fix it." Bridget offered.

Sirius stopped, torn between his hair and the Marauder way. He could always get her later, he figured. "Fine, you win." He told her, pouting. Amid the shocked onlookers, Bridget flicked her wand. Sirius's hair grew back out and changed back to normal.

"Ta da." She said softly. Then she turned to leave. "Oh, and Anne? Can I borrow your broom for tryouts?" Wordlessly, Anne nodded. "Thanks." Then Bridget left.

"Whoa. Sirius Black, give up?" Diana asked in shock.

"Yeah." Lily said, sounding even more shocked.

"You feeling alright, Padfoot?" James asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted her to fix my hair. I'll get her back. You guys wanna help?"

"Are you nuts!" The other Marauders asked.

"I don't want to face her fury." Peter told him.

"I don't either, seeing a I like-" Remus stopped, blushing.

"I like my hair the way it is." James told him, flattening his wild hair.

"And I like James's hair the way it is too. So he better not help." Lily put in, playing fondly with a lock of James hair.

"Thanks." Sirius said sarcastically. "She'll pay."

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, and Tonks----

"Sirius never told me about that!" Harry said.

"Would you tell your godson if that had happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Harry, shut up." Tonks snapped. "Go ahead, Remus."

"No, it's fine. I want to get up anyway." Lupin told them. The three sighed, but allowed him to walk off.

* * *

Author's Note: I love my computer! It shut down on me when I was typing the "back to Lupin, Harry, etc." I was soooooooo mad, but I got on word and it RECOVERED IT! YAY! Now, I've got it. For those fourteen people that read my last chapter (only two of you reviewed), Prince isn't going to be in here for a while, but he will come back. Now please review! PLEASE!


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer:** Snorts with laughter

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Quidditch Tryouts**

"Continue!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Alright," Lupin said, laughing. "Well, there were the Quidditch tryouts…"

----Bridget's POV----

Bridget had been practicing non-stop for the tryouts. As she clutched Anne's broom close to her, she hoped it would be enough. About half of the people who had shown up had gone already.

"All right Bridget," James said as he finished writing his notes for the last person. Normally, Bridget would've laughed. _James _writing _real, informative_ notes? Today though, she merely nodded, her nerves fizzing, as she mounted her broom. She pushed off the ground and relaxed. She loved the feel of the wind rushing by her, whether on a broom or on a winged horse. "I just want to see you do some basic stuff," James told her. "Some passing, then some dodging, and finally some scoring." Bridget nodded.

Remus passed her the ball. She ducked to avoid Sam, who was imitating an opposing chaser. She flicked the ball off to Lupin. They passed some more, almost losing the ball to Sam a few times. Finally, Remus passed it to Sam. Bridget charged after her, tackling her. Sam dropped the ball. Bridget flipped over underneath her to catch it. James nodded to continue.

Immediately, a bludger was launched at her. She spun on the end of her broomstick to avoid it.

_Great!_ She thought to herself, _I just had to tick off the beater._ She managed to dodge most of the bludgers shot at her, a few of them passing so closely she felt them shoot past her. She shot down the field, intent on scoring. Just as she was about to toss the Quaffle, however, a bludger slammed into her. _OW!_ She thought. She kept going though, and scored. James motioned her down.

"Good," he told her appraisingly. About an hour later, James stood up. "The results of the tryouts will be posted in the common room tomorrow. I'm afraid it was too close to tell right now," James told them all.

"Thanks again Anne," Bridget said, handing Anne back her broom.

"No problem!" Anne exclaimed. "Good job, by the way," she told Bridget as she walked off.

"Good job," Remus said from behind her. Bridget spun around, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks," Bridget told him. He ran his thumb along her jaw before cupping her chin.

"You alright? That was a nasty bludger Sirius sent at you," Remus requested her answer. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all," Bridget assured him.

"I'd get Lily to look at it. I have to go alright?"

"Yeah, okay," Bridget responded. She looked into his hazel eyes happily. He kissed her gently, before running off. Little did she know, a pair of gray eyes had watched the whole encounter. She walked back to the dorm and was promptly attacked.

"Great job!" Lily yelled.

"FABULOUS!" Diana screamed.

"Bet you get it," Emma said in her soft voice.

Anne just grinned at her. "So?" She prompted.

"So what, Anne?" Bridget asked.

"What did Remus want?"

"He was just congratulating me," Bridget said quickly, running out of the dorm. "I gotta go to the library." Her friends all exchanged knowing looks.

----Remus's POV----

Remus hurried downstairs the next day. He came down just in time to hear Bridget start squealing wildly, her friends soon joining her.

"I got it! I got it!" Bridget yelled. He gave her a fond smile before seeing a new announcement pinned up.

"Hogsmeade," he murmured under his breath. He glanced at Bridget. Sure they'd snogged a few times, and Remus had flirted, but they weren't really a couple. He tried to get up the courage to ask her all through the day, but failed. _Maybe tomorrow._ He thought to himself.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and now Fred and George----

"Oh come on, Lupin!" Fred and George exclaimed, this time making both Harry and Hermione jump.

"You've made out with her," Fred started.

"But you can't ask her out?" George finished. They looked at him questioningly. Lupin only raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter. For those of you going "Bridget's too perfect", she really isn't. There is a reason she's so smart and stuff. So, um, yeah. Oh, I have chapters 9 and 10 done, but I can't post them yet cause chappy 9 is on the computer at school…


	9. Dates for Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to?

**Chapter Nine: Dates for Hogsmeade**

"Well, I wanted to ask her out," Lupin started, "but I couldn't get up the courage…"

----Bridget's POV----

Bridget stared at the bulletins board happily. It had the sheet of paper that James had posted yesterday. It read:

**Final Gryffindor Quidditch Roster** **_Captained by James Potter_**

**Seeker: James Potter**

**  
Keeper: Michael White**

**Chasers: Remus Lupin, Samantha Summera, and Bridget Plottier**

Beaters: Sirius Black and Eric Williams 

Underneath the roster was a list of extras, just in case one of them got sick or had to quit at the last minute. Then the Hogsmeade slip caught her eye. From what Diana had told her, that was were couples went on weekends. She wouldn't ask anyone, but she did hope that someone asked her. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello Sirius," she said absent-mindedly.

"Hi, um, can you do the Marauders a favor?"

"Depends."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius blurted out. Bridget froze.

"Why?"

"Cause Moony is being to stubborn to admit he likes you."

"What does that have to do with you going to Hogsmeade with me?" Bridget asked coolly.

"Well, we want him to admit it," Sirius told her.

"You know, friends are supposed to keep their friend's secrets," she told him coldly. "That means not telling anyone, especially me."

"But you-never mind. Will you go with me to Hogsmeade or not?"

"Alright, I'll go with you," Bridget replied.

----Remus's POV----

Remus came downstairs in time to hear Bridget say, "Alright, I'll go with you."

_Who could she be talking to?_ He wondered. He glanced around the corner of the stairs and saw Sirius. _How DARE he!_ Remus couldn't help thinking. _He knows I like Bridget!_

All through the rest of the day, Remus remained silent. He was depressed. The Marauders, Lily, and Bridget kept throwing him worried looks throughout the day.

"When's your birthday again?" Remus heard Lily ask.

"Two days after Hogsmeade," Bridget replied.

"Good job Bridget! Perfect timing to be born. Now I can get you a present!" Lily exclaimed. Remus suddenly came up with an idea to let Bridget know how he felt about her.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Fred, and George----

"What'd you do?" everyone demanded.

"You'll find out," Lupin told them cheekily.

"Fine, be that way," they shouted.

"I will."

Author's Note: I typed this up really fast just so that I could post chapter ten and eleven. I hope you liked it, and I hope you like the next ones… I don't feel like typing chapter twelve right now, so I'll post that later. Bye. Oh and, as always, don't forget to review. Thank you my loyal review. I can't remember your whole name right now, but the last word of your name is Nerella. Right? 


	10. How'd You Know?

**Disclaimer:** HAHAHAHAHA! (I' m demented, I know. Like that family on G4 in the Xbox games pack commercial.)

**Chapter Ten: How'd You Know? (Wow, Chapter Ten already!)**

"Well," Remus started, "now we got to go to Hogsmeade…"

----Remus's POV----

Remus rarely saw his friends move so fast in the morning. In a flurry of Marauders, they were downstairs. He followed, rolling his eyes. He started to walk towards his friends and Bridget. His eyes narrowed as he saw Sirius put his arm around Bridget's waist. He turned around and left, not seeing Bridget shove Sirius's arm away.

A few hours later, Remus was in the bookstore. He ran his hands lovingly over the leather bound books on the shelves. He nearly yelped as he tripped over a pile of books on the floor, falling onto of someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, only to hear a soft, familiar laugh. He looked up, locking hazel eyes with sapphire. _Why do I stare into those blue eyes so often?_ He asked himself.

"It's fine, Moony," she replied, motioning to the spot beside her. "I'm hiding," she confessed as he opened his mouth to ask that very question.

"From Sirius?" he asked, almost bitterly. She nodded, turning a page in her book. "Why'd you come with him?" Remus asked suddenly. Her startlingly blue eyes glanced up at him, catching him blushing slightly.

"He asked," she replied carefully.

"Oh," Remus said softly. Then he went back to staring at the bookcases across from him.

"We aren't going out, Remus," she told him softly, not looking up.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Really," she confirmed.

"BRIDGET?" They heard Sirius yell.

"I'd better go."

"Yeah. Bye Bridget."

"Bye," she said softly, leaving the shop. He glanced at the cover of the book she'd been reading. Hairy Snout, Human Heart it read. He flipped it open.

_People think that werewolves are all bad. We aren't. We might transform once a month, but we are still human. We still have hearts and emotions…_were the first lines on the first page. He got up and bought the book. Then he headed out to buy Bridget her birthday present.

----Bridget's POV----

Bridget sat by Sirius in Three Broomsticks. Honestly, she had only been having fun when Lily was there and when she had run into Remus.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," she told Sirius, who just nodded, completely engaged in his conversation with James. She rolled her eyes and left. Now she had to wait for her birthday. Joy. She adored being patient. Not.

The next day, which was the day before her birthday, everything passed quickly for Bridget. Eager to make time pass faster, she did all her homework for the week while Sirius and James gaped at her. At around midnight, she left the common room and headed to the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. Bridget spun around. Nobody was there. Suddenly, half of Remus's body appeared under what looked like a cloak. "Come on," he prompted. She slipped underneath, pleasantly aware of how close they were.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"It's James's invisibility cloak."

"Oh."

They were silent as they walked the rest of the way to the Astronomy Tower. Remus threw off the cloak as soon as they got there, and shut the door. Bridget leaned on the half-wall of the Astronomy Tower's wall. Remus glanced at the clock. Five seconds until midnight. Perfect.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For wha-" Bridget was cut off by a crack in the air. A firework, similar to the one for Valentine's Day, flew into the air. It read: **Happy Birthday Bridget! **Underneath it was: **From the Marauders.** "Thank you!" she exclaimed, completely delighted. She turned to Remus to thank him, but was offered a jewelry box instead.

"Happy birthday," he murmured. She opened the box and gasped. It was a necklace with a white gold chain and circular pendant about an inch wide. Inserted on the pendant was a yellow gold dog's paw print. Carved into that was RL and BP with a heart connecting them. They were outlined in white gold. It looked seriously expensive.

----Remus's POV----

"I can't accept this," she said finally.

Remus shoulders slumped. _She doesn't like me._ He thought sadly.

"It's too expensive," she said softly.

"You're worth it," Remus told her.

"Are you going to ask me out or what?" she asked suddenly, jokingly.

"I can't. I have this problem, and-"

"If this is about you being a werewolf, I really don't care," she told him gently.

"How'd you know?" he asked in shock. "How long have you known?" She gave him a sympathetic look and her body started to change. In front of him stood the pale-eyed wolf friend he had made during his transformations. "That was you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I don't care. I've known ever since you first saw me in the forest. You still smell like Remus, even as a werewolf."

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. He didn't mean to. The words just poured out.

"Yes," she answered softly, "I would be honored." He lifted the necklace out of the box and put it on her. Then he stepped back, surveying her.

"Perfect."

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Fred, and George----

"Awww…" Hermione and Tonks sighed.

"How romantic," Hermione said, dreamy eyed.

"How _perfect_, " Tonks added.

"Seriously romantic," Harry said dryly. Fred and George nodded.

"Yeah, well…" Lupin started.

Author's Note: Well, what'd you guys think? Let me know please, by simply pressing the review button. I'll even read flames because now I'm being critical of my story. I might be posting a new story soon, one my friend wrote. It is WONDERFUL! I'm sure you guys would like it… Oh yeah! Background info on Bridget next chapter! Oh, things start to get all magical soon. I dunno how much strange fiction you want, so let me know whether to go with my original or with my realistic version… I like my original… Sorry that I don't have the lines in here, but I'm doing this at school and they don't have the software for simple mode...


	11. The Flying Prince

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I still don't own them. How depressing…

**Chapter Eleven: The Flying Prince**

"Everything was great," Lupin started. "Quidditch practice was going well. Bridget got herself a broom like the one she used to have at her old school. It turned at the slightest shift of weight. Then one day, Bridget decided we were going somewhere…"

----Bridget's POV----

"Remus!" Bridget exclaimed running towards Remus.

Remus caught her with a smile, "Hey, what's up?"

"I want to show you something!" Bridget told him with a smile.

"Okay," he told her, following her outside. She let out a loud whistle and turned to him.

"You like flying, right?" she asked, grinning manically.

"Yeah, so?" Remus asked suspiciously. "No," he told her, seeing Prince gallop up to them.

"Oh, come on," she begged. Prince nuzzled the girl worriedly. He gave her a reprimanding look. "I'm sorry I haven't been out here lately," she told the great horse. In one fluid movement, she grabbed his mane and leapt on his back. "Come on," she told Remus. The werewolf looked at the golden maned and tailed horse uneasily. He took a step forward. Prince sniffed him, his ears going back as he caught Remus's scent. Bridget patted the horse comfortingly. "He's really close to me, Prince," she told the horse. Prince seemed to accept this and relaxed.

"How'd I get on?" Remus asked unsurely. "I can't jump on like you." Bridget sighed.

"Down, Prince," she commanded. The horse kneeled, relaxing his wings so Remus could climb on. Moony sat down behind Bridget, wobbling slightly as Prince got up. "You might on to hold on," Bridget warned him.

"Hold onto wha-" Remus started, throwing his arms around Bridget's waist as Prince took off into the air, wings spreading. The flight was a lot smoother than what he had expected. Prince soared through the air, barely flapping his wings. He skimmed the topmost branches of the forest. Bridget let out a laugh. She loved to fly.

After a while, Prince started to circle downwards towards a clearing in the forest. Prince landed with another jerk, throwing Remus into Bridget. They quickly got off. Looking around the place, Bridget felt a swell of happiness. She could see Prince's unicorn kin watching them warily. She took a deep breath of the pure air. She and Remus stood on top of a small hill. A stream ran behind them, but split to roll of the sides of the hill. They stood inside the fork, watching the running water as it joined in a lake at the base of the hill.

----Remus's POV----

Remus looked around in awe. This place was beautiful. He reached down and let his hand run through the cold, clear water.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Remus suddenly said.

"Oh?" Bridget looked away from Prince, who was wandering off into the forest, to Remus. Her sapphire eyes watched him intently.

"I wanted to ask you if I've been too affectionate," Remus said looking at his feet. "Normally, I wouldn't even kiss my girl friend until we'd gone out for a few months and…" He trailed off as Bridget smiled at him.

"No," she told him, "I don't mind you being affectionate, and you haven't been to affectionate." She paused, "I need it. I need _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked finally.

"I used to be engaged," she told him hesitantly.

"Did you break up?" Remus asked curiously.

"No," she looked down, "I suppose I better tell you the whole thing, huh?"

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Fred, George, and now Ginny----

"So…" Ginny asked, sitting beside Harry, "What happened?" The twins jumped and yelped at their sister's sudden appearance. Harry didn't even look at her.

"I know how they feel," they heard him mumbling under his breath.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Lupin said, a wicked grin on his face.

"TELL US!" everyone shrieked.

Author's Note: I know, it's a really short chapter, but it's setting us up for the next one. Get ready. I think I'm going to post three chapters today…


	12. A Not So Perfect Witch

**Disclaimer:** I'm not that fantastic a writer, if you hadn't noticed…

Chapter Twelve: A Not-So-Perfect Witch 

"Well," Lupin started, "she talked for a really long time about her past…"

---Bridget's POV---

"I grew up with a pureblood family," she started, looking up towards the sky, her eyes closed. "My mum was a muggle born, but she died giving birth to me. My dad refused to remarry, at least until his family pushed him into it. He married into a 'perfectly respectable' pureblood family. You see, his family nearly disowned him when he married my mother. They liked the idea of marrying purebloods together. I suppose you can see what kind of family the Plottiers are like." Remus nodded, seeing Bridget's point clearly. Bridget took a breath and continued, "That woman came and was immediately at home in our mansion. She despised me, her husband's half-blood daughter. She had a 'perfectly respectable' pureblood son with my father and raised him like a prince. I was less important then the lowliest house elf.

"I was so happy to go to Beauxbations. I made friends there and nobody cared that I was a half-blood. I was, however, put into the house that my oh-so-beloved stepmother and her family believed was the worst, almost like a kid from a Slytherin family being put in Gryffindor. Unfortunately, so did my father's family."

"Like Sirius," Remus interrupted. Bridget nodded.

"After a while, I completely faded from the picture. I wasn't there to remind my father that he did love me. So he was turned against me. My father mailed me a letter saying to stay at Beauxbatons over Christmas and during the summer if I could. Rich, my late fiancé found me and comforted me. We started going out.

"I was angry. At my family and my father. I hated my life. Being ignored by family hurt a lot. I started to not turn in assignments and I started thinking about suicide. I sunk into depression. The only thing that kept me going was Rich. Eventually, he got me out of the depression I was in, but it was so hard to block the pain. I started to work unbelievably hard to keep myself to busy to be depressed. I stayed at Beauxbatons and worked over the summer.

"That idea had changed me. I was one of the best students in the school, working on stuff that, in my second year, the fourth and fifth years hadn't even started yet. I was also helped along by a unicorn. I found her, injured. I took care of her and healed her up. I dubbed her Silver after the horse on that muggle show. At the time, she was as pale silver so it fit her. That summer, as she started to put on weight, I found her to be in foal to one of Beauxbatons prized winged horse stallions. Prince was born during my third year," Bridget explained, stroking Prince's shoulder. The stud nickered gently.

"I got better," she continued. "I made friends with the girls in my year. They became as much of a family as I had ever had. I made the Quidditch team in my third year as well. My blood relatives disowned me in my fourth year, but that was all right. We hadn't been family since my dad got married anyway," Bridget told him, shrugging.

"What else happened?" Remus asked softly.

"I took care of Prince and I trained him. That's why our bond is so strong. At the beginning of this year, Rich proposed to me, and I accepted. I was happy, finally," Bridget sighed. "It didn't last though," she told him, her eyes still closed. " Voldemort attacked us and won. He took all the guys and either killed them or convinced them to join him. I heard that he killed Rich," she told him in a monotone, opening her eyes. Remus put his arm around her, sensing her sadness. She let out a ragged breath, but continued, "He locked all the girls up, and depending on what year we were in, in cells. Some of the seventh years could do wandless magic so we were the most heavily guarded. When the Death Eaters began to get bored, he gave us to them. They _used_ us," she said, sounding disgusted. Remus looked shocked at the idea.

"They _used_ you?" he asked sounding like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes. He allowed each of his Death Eaters a few 'play toys' to keep them happy," she let out a cold, humorless laugh. "I was special. Special enough to be Voldemort's chosen girl. After a while, security lightened as the Death Eaters left, I assume, to come to Hogwarts. In the end, every cell had one guard, except for the seventh years. We had two. Every day, one of the guards would escort me to Voldemort and back. As wrong as that seems, that was my way out," she told Remus, sounding unsure of his take on the situation. She only hoped he wouldn't judge her by it.

"How'd you get out?" Remus asked, watching her sympathetically.

"The girls came up with a plan. I had a connection with one of the girls. We could send jolts of power at each other. They said they would be able to draw attention away from me so that I could get away. I was called to see Voldemort that night. On the way back, I jolted Rene, which was my friend. I heard a commotion. I knocked out my guard the muggle way and ran, whistling for Prince. He came to me and I jumped on him. We flew straight here from France to warn you. I don't think Voldemort's done yet either," she finished.

"Wow. You've been through a lot," Remus said, sounding like he was in shock.

"Wow indeed," a voice sneered from behind them. "We're gonna have to cut this short. The Dark Lord wants his flower back." The pair spun around, jumping to their feet at the same time.

"Joseph?" Bridget asked in surprise. The boy narrowed his rather ugly eyes, blowing a strand of should length dark red hair out of his face.

"The name's Charmar, Plottier," he hissed. Remus let out a protective growl. "Are you ready to come back?" Charmar asked Bridget.

"No," she replied coldly.

"We'll see if your friend agrees," he told her, turning to Remus. "Cruc-"

"NO!" Bridget screamed. "Leave him out of it!"

"Fine, I'll deal with him later, but you, my dear, need to be punished," Charmar said nastily. "Crucio!" Bridget fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Go!" she yelled, writhing in pain.

----Remus's POV----

Remus stopped unsure of what to do. His werewolf sense was screaming at him to attack this man, to kill him. Then he saw what he knew would save them both.

A huge winged horse reared behind the Death Eater, snorting angrily. A stallion's challenge whistle rang through the air as the Death Eater jumped out of the way just in time. Prince's golden hooves crashed into the ground, his ears flat back against his head.

Without thinking, Remus leaped forward and grabbed Bridget, who was unconscious, and jumped onto Prince's back. He managed to hang on to Bridget and grab Prince's mane as he took off into the air, the Death Eater below shooting curses at them.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Tonks----

"Whoa," Ginny said after a considerable silence. Harry nodded.

"That's," George started.

"Awful," his twin finished.

"Having that happen to you," Hermione shivered.

"Bet Sirius can relate to being hated by your family," Tonks said softly. Lupin sat there quietly, feeling every bit as depressed as he looked.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chappy. I know it is a lot explained in a very short amount of time, but it worked for me. It also shows how much she really trusts him… Um… Please review. I'm sorry this took so long, but I was doing it at school so… Oh! GUESS WHAT! My birthday is in two days. This Saturday, the 8th of April! YAY! Oh and I also finished the written part of my story. I have seventy-five pages! Now I just have to type them up. That's gonna take a while. 


	13. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I hope to one day…

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepover**

"Was she alright?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Was she?" Hermione echoed.

"Yeah," Remus started, "but I was shocked by what she had gone through."

----Remus's POV----

Remus got off Prince as the great horse landed outside the castle. Being reminded strongly of the first time he had seen Bridget, he patted the horse. He suddenly realized how dark it had gotten outside. He flicked his wand towards the sky, sending out red and gold flares, to let the rest of the Marauders know he was all right. He magicked Bridget onto a stretcher and hurried up to the common room.

"What happened?" Sirius gasped, seeing them as Remus opened the portrait hole.

"Oh, nothing much. We just talked about her past and got attacked by a Death Eater," Remus told them, setting Bridget down on the couch. The Marauders gaped at him. Moony shrugged like it happened everyday. In reality, he just didn't want them to ask questions, and him being panicked would trigger the flow of them.

"I can get her up to the dorms," Sirius suggested.

"No. Her friends are up there," James told him.

"So? I pulled that prank."

"You tried to," Peter corrected.

"Lily told me that if you were ever up there again, she'd kill you," James told the headstrong boy. Sirius shrugged. He kicked the bottom step of the stair to the girls' dorms and started up. The Marauders thought that it had worked until the stairs turned into a slide. Words wrote themselves in thin air.

_I found out how you've been getting up here, Sirius, _it read. It was signed _Lily_.

"Damn," Sirius mumbled.

"Can't you stop cursing?" Peter asked.

"We could just take her up to our dorm," James suggested. "One of us could configure a mattress out of something." The boys nodded. That made sense to them. They magicked Bridget onto a stretcher again and headed up.

When they got there, they put Bridget in Remus's bed. Remus configured a pillow into a mattress and stole some of Sirius's sheets.

"'Night," echoed around the room as they said it to each other.

----Bridget's POV---

"Where am I?" Bridget muttered when she woke up the next morning. She was in her bed. She sighed and turned over, burying her face in her pillow.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought, _my pillow doesn't smell like this! My pillow smells like lavender. This smells like-Remus._ She sat bolt upright and pulled back the curtains. _Why am I in the guys' dorms? And why is Remus on the floor?_ She asked herself, seeing the werewolf asleep there.

"Remus," she whispered, poking him, "wake up." He groaned and rolled over. "Remus!" she hissed. She reached to poke him again and almost yelped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

His eyes flew open at the weight and he yelled in surprise when he saw her. The other guys instantly leapt up, well, except Sirius who fell out of his bed.

"Remus, you can let go of me," Bridget said very quietly. He realized he was grasping her arm and let go.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"'Sokay," she replied, getting up. The other three Marauders were giving Remus very knowing looks. He rolled his eyes. "Um, guys?" Bridget asked, not looking at them. "Can you put on something other then boxers?"

"Oh, yeah," they replied. The Marauders got up and combed the room for any clothing that was theirs.

"Your room is a mess," Bridget said, looking around. She wondered if it had ever been clean before.

"Yeah, well, yours is freakishly clean," Sirius replied, his voice muffled through the shirt he was pulling over his head.

"Rather that then this," she replied. "Why couldn't you get me into my dorms?" she asked curiously.

"Um, Lily found out how I did it," he replied.

"Thought she might've," Bridget said absent-mindedly. "I'm gonna go get changed. Oh and Remus? You can tell them," she said before walking out of the room.

----Remus's POV----

"So what happened last night minus the Death Eater part?" James asked slyly.

"Did you kiss?" Sirius asked dramatically.

"One, it's none of your business if we did. Two, no we didn't," Remus replied shortly.

"Oh," the Marauders said as one.

"What'd she mean by 'you can tell them'?" Peter asked curiously. Remus sighed while the other Marauders all leaned in to hear, watching him intently. Remus took a deep breath and started to tell them everything.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, and George----

"You guys slept in your boxers with a girl in the room?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

"Well, yeah," Lupin replied, shifting uncomfortably. Harry, Fred, and George all cracked up. Fairly soon, the girls joined them, leaving Lupin looking thoroughly embarrassed.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but as you all know, I have to do this at school so… It kind of sucks though because all me my typing time right now is on my short story for school. Anyway, if you want to read it, let me know, but I've got to go! Bye. 

PS: Please Review!


	14. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** Not yet… But someday…

**Chapter Fourteen: Nightmares**

"So!" they all yelled. Lupin laughed, but continued…

----Remus's POV----

"Whoa," Sirius said softly.

"I never even guessed," James said, just as softly. Peter just watched them, his mouth open in shock.

"You can't tell _anyone_," Remus told them.

"We won't," the other three Marauders promised.

----Bridget's POV----

Having the Marauders throw her worried looks all day got annoying. Bridget stifled another yawn. She ached all over. As she looked up at the board, she realized that Professor Flitwick had written more notes, and she copied them down.

_Why am I so different?_ She wondered. _What is so special about me that Voldemort would send his servants to get me?_

"Miss Plottier?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Sorry Professor. What was the question?"

"I asked how long it takes for an Unplottable Charm to start working," he said kindly.

"Three days," Bridget answered with a yawn.

"Correct!" he exclaimed as he turned to the board to write it down. A piece of folded parchment dropped onto the edge of Bridget's desk. She glanced behind her to see the Marauders all grinning at her. She unfolded the note in her lap, keeping an eye on Flitwick all the while. It read:

_Bridget_

Are you all right? You seem really distracted. I told the guys and they feel awful… Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with the Marauders next weekend? The moon is going to be full and it will be nice out…

_Remus_

She nearly laughed at how casual it sounded. As though he was asking her on a date. She checked the board again for notes before writing back.

_Remus_

__

Yeah, I'd love to! You have to help me study for my NEWTs though… Deal?

_Bridget_

She levitated the note to Remus. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She grinned back.

----That Night (Still Bridget's POV)----

"Filthy half-blood scum!" her stepmother screamed, towering over a five year old Bridget. "You're worse then a house elf for cooking!" Mini-Bridget cowered at her rage…

_---_

_**I think it would be best if you stayed at school over Christmas and summer. Father.** _

_Bridget felt the tears running down her face as she read her father's letter to her…_

_---_

"We don't want you to be a part of this family any more," her father said, wrapping one arm around her stepmother and resting his other hand on Noel's, her half-brother's, shoulder.

"You're disowning me?" Bridget asked, panicking.

"_You were never really part of this family," her stepmother sneered._

_---_

Bridget searched frantically for Rich, her fiancé.

"_You won't find him," a Death Eater told her. "He's dead."_

_---_

Bridget jerked up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around.

_It was only a dream,_ she thought with a sigh of relief. She realized that she was trembling as she thought about the day that Rich died. Bodies of her friends, Rich's friends too, were everywhere. The snow had been stained red with the blood of her friends, no her family's, wounds.

Bridget took a deep breath. She kept breathing slowly, but deeply until her heart slowed and her trembling ceased.

_It's over,_ she thought, lying back. _It can't be changed._ Soon she fell asleep again, and she slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

----Back to Lupin, Harry, Tonks, Hermione, George, Fred, and Ginny----

"Poor girl," Hermione whispered.

"I know how she feels," Harry said in a pained voice.

"Continue!" Ginny demanded.

A/N: This chapter was just to give you a better idea of what has happened to her. I hope you liked it. I would like to send out a big thank you to:

**JosephineTay** : One of my newest!

**Cantarique Nerella** : My first faithful 

**Alice** : My friend in real life. Read Alice's story! She's in my fav authors and she's reviewed so…

Devonny Malfoy : Another new one!

THANKS AGAIN!


	15. The Newest Couple

_Beta's Note: Hiya Everyone. I would just like to let everyone know that the reason your beloved author, Padfoot, has not been updating her story was because her stupid, idiotic computer had a brain malfunction and completely won't let her go on the internet. For this reason I, Maroon and Gold Masquerade, shall be updating her story until further notice. Please note that my spelling is atrocious and if anything happens to be misspelled or has wrong grammar or anything it is not it is not your beloved Padfoot's fault but mine entirely. Thank you. I have noting more to say, so… _

* * *

Chapter 15: The Newest Couple

* * *

"It was the night after Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin for the House Cup, and something huge happened," he paused. "Something for Lily and James anyway. . ."

---Bridget's POV---

Bridget flipped a page in her transfiguration book. She was up in the dorms with Emma, Sam, and Diana who were quizzing each other for muggle studies. The peace that they had been sharing ended abruptly as Lily tore into the room, screaming.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she screamed.

"Lily! What?" the girls yelled back.

"Well, you know how James took me out on a date, right?"

They nodded.

"Guess what!" Lily squealed.

"LILY! SHUT UP!" Bridget yelled at her. "Calm down and tell us what happened," she continued in her normal voice.

"Well, well, well… You mean you didn't realize anything different?" she asked, her shoulders sagging.

"You mean besides the fact that you've gone completely mad and-"

"Oh my gosh!" Diana shrieked. "You have a ring on!"

"I know!" Lily shrieked back. "After school ends I am going to be Mrs. James Potter." All the girls squealed and mobbed Lily to see the ring.

"Shut up!" came from downstairs. "We're trying to study for our NEWT's!"

The girls stopped and all fell into uncontrollable giggles.

---Remus's POV---

Everywhere Lily and James went they went hand-in-hand. Many girls thought this was sweet, and Remus, as unmanly as it might sound, agreed with them. It had taken them long enough to realize that the really liked each other, why couldn't they reap some of the benefits?

He walked into the common room and rolled his eyes. People seemed to be enjoying their one day off from studying. Practically everyone was snogging except Sirius and Emma?

'Wait a minute,' Remus thought, 'Sirius isn't snogging anyone? He's talking to Emma, who I'm sure he's never really met before. Wait. Did he just blush?' Remus looked around. Sure enough, Bridget was watching them triumphantly. He walked over to her.

"Aren't they a great couple?" Bridget asked him.

He examined them curiously. Sirius was an insane, out of control kind of person. Emma was intelligent and down to earth. They were complete opposites, and yet Sirius was looking very calm, and Emma was having fun.

"I didn't think that Sirius even knew she existed," Remus commented truthfully.

"He didn't, but they're getting along fabulously," Bridget told him. "They're completely smitten with each other."

Sirius reached out and gently brushed a strand of reddish brown hair out of Emma's face. Emma blushed at his touch and gave him a shy smile that he returned just as shyly.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sirius so, so…" Remus paused, unable to think of the word.

"So happy?" Bridget suggested.

"No, that's not it. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think he's ever looked so right with someone," Remus told her softly.

"I know what you mean," James added as he walked up behind them.

"Funny that Sirius would fall for Emma McGonagall, when he isn't on the best of terms with her aunt," Lily commented.

"Hmm, I guess it's kind of strange," Bridget replied coyly.

Remus glanced at Bridget who gave him a small, sly smile. He turned to look at James whose hand was loosely intertwined with Lily's.

"They're cute together though," Lily said thoughtfully.

They all exchanged grins as Sirius kissed Emma's hand gently; his dark eyes never leaving her purple ones.

"I think we've got ourselves a new couple," Bridget announced.

* * *

"Aww. . ." the girls sighed.

"I've never heard of Emma," Harry frowned.

"You'll find out," Lupin told him.

* * *

_A Note From Your Beloved Author:_

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating but I typed this chappy _(Hey! That is so totally my word! And it's spelled C-H-A-P-P-I-E! Thank you very much!_) at school. School ended before I could post it. Okay, what to do? OH! I'll type it at hope! Nope. My computer decided not to go online any more. So now Masquerade (_Hey! That's me!)_ is typing my story for me! Yay Masquerade! (_Yay me!)_ I hope you liked my chappy! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Review please


	16. The Ball

**Chapter 16: The Ball**

* * *

"Over the next two weeks we took our NEWT's," Lupin told them. "Then Dumbledore announced something. . ."

---Remus's POV---

I sat in the Great Hall with Sirius and James, chatting after dinner. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood and declared, "All your OWL's and NEWT's are over. I think this calls for some celebration. All fifth years and up are invited to an end of the year ball. It will take place after this weekend's Hogsmeade visit." He took a seat to the growing roar of students discussing this exciting news.

"A ball!" Lily looked at James expectantly.

James sighed. "Fine." He smiled lovingly at her. "I'll get dress robes."

"You're coming with me, right?" Bridget asked me.

"Of course!" I answered. "Good thing you asked me quick like that. You know, I just can't keep the girls off of me!" I winked at her and the table rolled their eyes at me.

Her face broke out in a grin. "Awesome."

---Bridget's POV---

"WOOHOO!" I screamed. "Dress shopping!" We walked into the dress shop in Hogmeade. The store was practically bursting at the seams, and it wasn't even eleven yet!

"Okay girls." I pulled them into a huddle in front of the doors. "I don't care what you have to do: lie, cheat, steal, but get the dress of your dreams! Operation Ball Gown is a go! Move. Move!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they replied; Lily giving me a smart salute.

So ensued a flurry of searching for the perfect dress. Soon there was a lull.

"Tsk!"

"What is it, Lily?" I asked across a particularly large rack of dresses.

"I don't know what color!" she exclaimed, holding up two strapless dresses. "Which one? The sky blue or the forest green?"

"Well, which one do you like?"

""Both of them! And they both fit perfectly! Arg! You decide!"

"Okay." I paused. "The green would look really good with your eyes. Get that one!"

"Are you sure?'

"Yep."

"Okay!" She went up to the register.

I returned my attention to the rack, until I heard Emma's voice from the dressing room.

"Umm. . . I don't like this dress."

"Let us see," prompted Diana who had already bought a crimson one-strap gown.

"No, I'm taking it off."

"I don't think so," Sam said as she walked up with her dress, a cream halter, slung over her shoulder. "It's too late. You have to show us now!"

"Fine," Emma agreed reluctantly. She shoved aside the curtain. She was wearing a royal purple dress with spaghetti straps. It was loose but tighter in all the right places. Emma twirled, and the dress shimmered and glistened.

"You have to buy that!" flew out of each girl's mouth.

"I can't," Emma said, looking down.

"Why?" we asked in disbelief.

"Look." She pointed to the price tag.

"Doesn't matter," Sam said. "I have extra from my dress. You can have that!"

"You can have mine, too!" piped in Diana. Soon, there was enough money to buy the beautiful gown. Emma's smile stretched across her face.

"So now we have to find Bridget a dress," Lily declared. Everyone scattered across the store.

"Found it," Sam yelled from across the store. She careened across the store, shoved the dress into Bridget's hands, and pushed her into a dressing room.

Bridget slipped into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a deep blue, slightly darker that sapphire. It was off the shoulder with long, slightly widening sleeve. There was a silver one inch trim around the neck of dress. It had strange, blue designs sewn into it. The dress clung to her upper body; accentuating it with more silver designs. At her waist, the gown hung loosely making her look really slender. Bridget pulled her hair out of her ponytail and stepped out.

"Yeah," Diana said finally. "That's your dress."

---Remus's POV---

I adjusted my dress robes uneasily. I'd never been to a ball before. I hope I looked nice, for Bridget's sake. I heard a movement on the girl's staircase, looked up, and gasped. Bridget descended the stairs as if she was floating on air. She had on the most beautiful blue dress and she even had on the necklace I had given her. Her hair cascaded down her back in slight curls with a few wisps by her face. She glanced at me shyly.

"You look great," she said, blushing slightly, or maybe it was the light.

"Wow," was all my idiot brain could think up to say. I was dumbfounded.

She laughed.

I came rushing back to my body, wherever I had been previously at least now I could talk in complete sentences. "You look ten million times better that stunning." I offered her my arm.

Smiling happily, she looped her arm through it.

I pulled out a white rose. "They were all out of red," I muttered.

"Thank you," she said softly. She snapped her fingers and the flower vanished into her room. She kissed Remus softly on the cheek as they left for the ball.

They arrived at the ball with James and Lily. Sirius and Emma were already dancing. Dumbledore had somehow convinced a very popular band, My Fair ladies, to play. It was unbelievable. Kinda like magic.

I wrapped my arms around Bridget's waist as we start swaying to a slow song. Bridget wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. After a while, she looked up at me. Our noses brushed. I leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by the door of the Great hall flying open. . .

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah, yes. The ball I hope the chapter was good! It doesn't have a 'back to the present' thing because the chapter isn't over! Well, it's the be continued. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for typing masquerade _(me!)_!

_Beta's Note: Hiya all! Maroon and gold masquerade here! Hope you liked this chappie (see, my word! MINE!) If you read this story you need to review! Why you ask? Because I said so, that's why! Hey **kisabestfriendforever**, **mairiri**, **MavisClone101**, **phantomhorse333**, **Prongs821**, **Silver Midnight Rose**, **Anime Angel313009**, **Cantirique Nerella**, **Darkness Maiden of Avalon,** **gryffindorgirl180**, **Iceprincess140**, **Mesphia**, and **potterfan7993** I know you guys are reading so why don't you review! Padfoot can't change anything if you don't tell her what's wrong!_

**Untamed Loner:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you can't wait!

_P.S.- masquerade here! I will be updating every Friday just so you know! _


	17. Founder's Heir

_Beta's Note: Hey, sorry about the last chapter being in first person. I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but when Padfoot wrote it it was in third person, so don't blame her. It just bothered me that it says 'Bridget's POV' or 'Remus's POV' and then wasn't in first person so I changed it. I shall change it back to the original way and leave it as your beloved author intended. Sorry._

* * *

Chapter 17: The Founder's Heir

* * *

---Bridget's POV---

Bridget screamed as she was shot against the wall by a curse. Her beautiful dress was singed and tattered. A sleeve was missing and the skirt now came up to her knees. Remus ran to help her, but stopped when he felt a wand point shoved against the back of his neck by a dark, hooded figure.

"Hello, Bridget," another Death Eater said pointing his wand at her.

"Noel?" she asked in disbelief, eyes widening in shock as she glanced over at the headmaster. Even the great Dumbledore looked around helplessly as more and more students were being held hostage by the Death Eaters.

"You can call me Plottier, mudblood, as you well know," Noel sneered.

"That's your half brother?" Remus asked before the wand at his neck was pressed harder into it by the Death Eater detaining him.

"Don't talk to her," he said roughly. Nonetheless, Remus saw Bridget give him a slight nod.

"We're simply here for a test," Noel told Bridget smoothly. She scrambled away from him, her dress trailing loosely behind her. A different Death Eater tried to grab her but she was too focused on Noel to notice. Noel suddenly lunged at her, pressing his hand against her right cheek. He let out an unearthly scream and was launched backwards by a wave of pure magic.

On Bridget's cheek, a strange design was forming. It was black and three-fourths of a circle with a large dot inside of it, but it didn't stop there. The circle split near the bottom and other black shapes began forming on her body. They spiraled down her arm to until they wrapped around her hand. The black lines could be seen through slits in her gown looping around her stomach and down her legs. Bridget slumped against the wall and passed out from the sheer pain.

---Later---

"Where am I?" Bridget asked, looking around.

"Bridget?" Remus said as he lifted his head from her hospital bed. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah. I'm good," she smiled at him.

The smile slipped off, however, as Remus reached up and traced the design on her face. "You've been out for three days," he told her.

"She looked down at herself. She was in a pair of navy Hogwart's pajamas. "Great," she said. "Imagine how much I've missed!'

"It's the end of the year, silly," Remus said, sounding amused.

"What! You mean Sirius and James haven't pulled any pranks while I've been out?"

"Actually, they said something about needing your help."

"Great," she said with an evil smile. "If you see them, chase them down here." She absently traced the now navy design on her left hand.

"Oh, will do." With that, Remus turned and left.

Bridget looked on her bedside table. On it was the book that she had seen in Hogsmeade's bookstore. She pulled out the piece of paper sticking out of the side.

'_Dear Bridget,_

_You'll probably be locked up in the hospital wing for a while and I remembered you mentioning this book so I got it for you. I recall that you said something about your lack of family; Sirius inherited a house last year and he has offered to let you and me to stay there over the summer. I hope you can come. It is a huge mansion with a large backyard for flying. Prince can stay there, too. Sirius could probable gain from your sanity. He wants another dog to play with as well. Please accept._

_Love_

_Remus'_

Bridget smiled and flipped open the book. She flipped through the pages and put it back, shut, on her bedside table. The title, Hairy Snout, Human Heart, shone gold on the black leather cover.

Later, a knock rang on the door. Bridget looked up with interest as madam Pomfrey started whispering to someone. She couldn't see who it was because the bed curtains were in the way, but her curiosity was sated as Professor Dumbledore rounded them.

"Good morning, Bridget."

"Good morning, Professor," Bridget said respectfully.

"I've come to talk to you about your new. . . adornments."

Bridget paused for a second, completely lost. "Oh! These." She gestured to the designs covering her body. "What are they?"

"Madam Pomfrey gave me rough sketches of them. The designs are written in Old Speech, a language which consisted of symbols. Each symbol meant something and could carry power with it. I have translated yours."

"What do they mean?" Bridget asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw," the old man muttered as he indicated her face, "is the beginning. Slytherin is second but he is barely connected," Dumbledore said, touching the symbol on her hand. "Hufflepuff." His hand gestured to her left arm. "Gryffindor, the most recent, is on your stomach."

"What about the ones on my legs?"

"Those say that it came down to you."

"Oh," Bridget said softly. "Why are they even one me?"

"It appears that you have been chosen by the Founders Four. For what purpose, I cannot say. I can tell you that it is bad that Tom know of it. I can also tell. . ." he trailed off.

"Tell what?" she asked impatiently.

"That you are their chosen representative because you are their heir. You are the Founder's Heir."

* * *

"That's unexpected," Harry said. The twins nodded in agreement. 

"I've never heard of a Founder's Heir," Tonks stated curiously.

"There've only been three, and they kept it to themselves,' Lupin told them.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. If it seems a little far-fetched, well, SORRY! My imagination ran wild! Thanks again Maroon and Gold Masquerade _(ME!)_ ! Thank you! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reads Masquerade's _(Me again!)_ story Life and How to Live It and mine too! You guys (and girls) ROCK! Bye!

**Untamed Loner:** Hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Prongs821:** Glad you liked it! Ugh! Don't you just hate computers!

**Cantarique Nerella:** Sorry about not updating, but my stupid computer would NOT let me get on the internet! GRR! Glad you liked it! I hope it's not confusing anymore.

**Godric Albion**: Well. I don't think I've ever had a nicer comment. Thank you. Of course I will read and review you story! Can't wait!

**Ice Princess140:** Thank you.


	18. Poor Bridget's Torture

**Chapter 18: Poor Bridget's Torture**

* * *

"What's a Founder's Heir?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out," Lupin told her. "As you can probably tell, this came as a shock. . ."

---Bridget's POV---

"Founder's Heir?" she asked blankly.

"Yes," stated Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"But," Bridget told him, confused, "my dad isn't related to the Founder's."

"You mother-"

"Is muggle-born. Well, I thought she was."

"Her father was a wizard, the first Founder's Heir."

"Would that make my mom one, too?" she inquired, curious about the mother she never knew.

"Yes. Your mother was Harriett M Roberts before she was married, correct?" the headmaster asked her.

"Umm. . ." Bridget scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to think. "yeah. . ."

"Everyone in your direct bloodline for at least four generations will be magical."

"Okay, but why does that-"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore interrupted, standing, "But the time is such that I must be going." With that he swept out of the room.

"Thanks a lot!" Bridget yelled after him in her most sarcastic voice possible.

Sirius's head poked around the corner of the hospital curtain. "Cool!"

"Founder's Heir?" James asked.

She nodded as they walked around the curtain and sat on her bed.

"Your tattoos are so awesome!' Sirius told her. "Can I touch them?" he asked reaching for the tattoo on her cheek.

"No!" she said batting his hand away. "What do you guys want?"

James had a wicked grin on his face, and Sirius had an identical one. "We need your help for our greatest prank!"

"Ever!" James added.

"What do you need?" Bridget questioned them, idly picking up her book and leafing through it.

"Well," James began carefully, "we were just wonder-"

"Tell us how to get into the Slytherin common room!" Sirius blurted, interrupting James. James glared at him. It was a glare that said, 'Great! Now you blew it!'

"My secret," Bridget stated, calmly turning the page in her book.

"Help us then!" James offered.

After awhile Bridget sighed. She closed her book and set it on the bedside table. "What do you want me to do?"

---Midnight (still Bridget's POV)---

Bridget ran he fingers along the bottom edge of an empty portrait. 'Where is it?' she asked herself.

"Hurry up!" James said nervously, looking down the hall left and right.

"Hey, don't rush me!" Bridget defended.

"Yeah," chimed Sirius, "don't rush the master!"

"A little to the left, dear," a voice said from the portrait.

The two boys looked up in shock as an older Bridget stared back at them. "Ah, Bridget, I see you've brought friends this time! Hello."

"Oh, James, Sirius, this is Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena, James Potter and Sirius black," she said, gesturing to each in turn. "Ah ha! Thanks Rowena." Bridget pulled on the bottom of the picture. It opened willingly.

"No problem. Don't forget to be quiet," the Founder warned.

"We won't." the students chorused in a whisper as they closed the picture behind them.

Even the Marauders would've never guessed that a tunnel lay behind the founder's portrait. James slipped the invisibility cloak into his pocket, when suddenly, Bridget stopped, causing the other two to crash into her.

"What do we do if they wake up?" she asked.

"Umm. . .seduce them?" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah. Somehow I bet that they won't find you very appealing," Bridget told him, rolling her eyes.

"Ah! I'm hurt! No one can resist this!" Sirius whispered to her.

"Well, anyway, I'm not doing it, that's for sure!" she answered.

"You have to," James begged.

"Just don't wake them up, okay?" she warned, narrowing her eyes.

They nodded quickly. "Don't worry; we won't let anything get out of control!" James told her.

Slowly they made their way through the tunnel and into the common room. They got onto the stairs.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five," Bridget said as she counted the steps. Upon reaching the fifth, she turned to the wall. "Here we are," she whispered.

"Umm. . . Bridget. That's a wall," James stated.

"Umm, James. No, it's not!" She counted the seventh stone up from the bottom of the step. She gently pushed it and pressed a finger to her lips. They slid in through the opening the brick had obediently formed a moment before. James and Sirius quickly slipped under the cloak. Bridget lifted the bottom to go under as well, but she heard someone sneeze. She turned her head a little and saw none other than Malfoy looking at her sleepily. Bridget froze, and James silently slipped the cloak out of her hands.

'Sorry!' he mouthed to her and was gone.

"Wha' are you doin' here?" Malfoy drawled.

Bridget spun around. 'Ugh,' she thought, 'he looks even worse with his hair ungreased! If that's even possible! Puke!' Nonetheless, she batted her eyelashes at Malfoy. "I came looking for you, of course," she told him, her voice innocent but slightly huskier.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you, silly!" she replied, sitting on his bed. 'I am sitting on Malfoy's bed. Someone kill me!' she thought.

"Why?"

"Haven't you read the signals?" she asked coyly, mentally retching.

His eyebrows shot up. "Haven't you got a boyfriend?" he asked, but his voice got huskier too.

"Maybe, but he isn't very _physical_," she told him, thinking that, any minute, she would probably throw up all over his bed. 'Hey,' she thought, 'that's not a bad idea!' "Besides," she continued, "how could anyone refuse you?"

"Knew you would come around," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She avoided him, waving a finger. "Naughty, naughty!" she chided. 'Where are those bloody boys?'

She leaned forward and, transforming her canines into her wolf ones, nipped at his lower lip. 'I am taking the longest bloody shower in the history of bloody Hogwarts because I feel so bloody disgusting,' she thought.

The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers, his tongue down her throat. 'Nasty, nasty, nasty!' she thought, but she kissed him back. She found herself wishing that this was Remus, not Malfoy, when he flipped her over. She was lying on Lucius Malfoy's bed. He had one knee on either side of her body and one hand on either side of her head. She felt him start to slide his hand under her shirt. 'Hey, you bloody idiots!' she thought to herself. 'I'd have to say it's gotten a little out of control!'

"BONG!" the clock rang out one o'clock.

Bridget shoved him off her. "I've got to go," she said, taking the excuse to getaway. "The girls usually wake up at about one. If they see me missing they'll tell Remus," she paused, she had to keep acting. "I'll be back," she said in a low voice. As his eyes roved her body she felt a spell shoot past her; Malfoy instantly fell to the floor. James poked his head out and she slipped under the cloak. Once they were in the tunnel, James tarted talking.

"You looked. . . convincing," he said. She heard the threat and sadness in his voice.

"Yeah well, thanks for not letting it get out of control or anything!"

"What could we do? He was all over you!"

"Hmm, I didn't notice!" she replied sarcastically. "That was the _worst _thing I've ever had to do! You owe me-"

"Big time! We know," Sirius interrupted.

"Not a word to anyone," Bridget warned. "I bet anything he'll try to get my attention at breakfast. It was just one of his dreams, deal?"

"Done," they said instantly.

* * *

"Whoa. What did you do when you found out?" Harry asked.

"Well, more stuff had happened then, so I was okay with it," Lupin replied.

"Why'd she tell you?"

"She was drunk at the time," Lupin stated, as if this explained everything.

* * *

Well. No author's note this chapter so you'll just have to settle with one form you're your beloved beta (though not as beloved as your dear author) maroon and gold masquerade. (Feel free to call me masquerade for short.) I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review! Thanks all!

**hippolina97:** Really? You think it's romantic? Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Godric Albion:** Wow. Book the Seventh is really good! Did you get my review? Sometimes my computer is weird about stuff like that! I'm glad you're hooked! Was this chapter as good as the others?

**Cantarique Nerella:** I'm sorry you feel that way. Thank you for the compliment anyway! I always appreciate a review!

**7thHorcrux:** Well, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a ton for reviewing!


	19. End of Year Prank

**Disclaimer: Um… no… **

**---Chapter Nineteen: End-of-Year Prank---**

"What was the prank?" the twins asked eagerly.

"You'll see," Lupin told them. "Well, we were at breakfast the next morning…"

---Remus's POV---

I found himself next to Bridget, smiling at her, completely unaware of the events last night. She rested her head on his shoulder, dozing off slightly.

"Did you not sleep well?" he asked, sympathy lacing his voice.

"No," she replied, yawning. "I kept having nightmares."

"Morning, Lupin," a voice drawled from behind us. "Morning, Bridget," the voice said in a lower, huskier voice. I turned to glare at Malfoy, wrapping his arm protectively around Bridget's waist.

"Good morning, Malfoy," Bridget said indifferently.

"Isn't it? Interesting night, too, huh?" he asked. I looked up curiously at the strange tone in his voice.

_What is he talking about?_ I wondered.

Obviously, Bridget was just as clueless. "What?"

"You know, last night," Malfoy said, a suggestive tone in his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you could please leave so I can enjoy breakfast with my boyfriend…"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Malfoy exploded. "You were in my dorm last night! Snogging me!"

Silence met his remark.

_What?_ I thought in confusion, glancing at Bridget.

"I assure you I was not," Bridget said coldly.

"Why would she go for a guy like you when she's got Remus?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you must've been dreaming," Sirius put in.

"I wasn't dreaming! She was in my dorm!"

"And I was in your dorm, why?" Bridget asked.

"Because you wanted to shag me!" Malfoy raged.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Bridget? Wanting to shag you?"

"Yes. She said you weren't physical enough," Malfoy sneered.

Bridget stood up, her eyes flashing in anger. "Why don't you just go away, Malfoy!" she suggested, spitting out his name angrily.

"Not yet. I _know_ I wasn't dreaming," he hissed.

"Proof it," James said angrily, standing up.

Malfoy pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I found this in my bed this morning."

I felt Bridget pull in a breath next to me. "Thank you!" she gushed, putting on a fake sweet voice. I glanced down at her strangely. "I knew someone had stolen it! Your 'company' last night must've been the ones that took it!" Bridget snatched it back from Malfoy and I caught a glimse of it.

_Great…_ I thought with a groan, _It's silver._

"Good bye, Malfoy," James said, his voice dangerous.

"Yeah, see you later," Sirius said sarcastically. Lucius sneered at them, but turned and walked back over to the Slytherin table.

"Ready?" James whispered.

"Yeah!" Sirius and Bridget both said. I looked at them curiously as the trio snapped their fingers. I exchanged a look with Lily before going back to eating. I glanced carelessly at the Slytherin table and froze. All the seventh year Slytherins were in frilly pink dresses. The Great Hall erupted in laughter.

"Who did this?" one of the boys screamed, which made the Great Hall laugh more. Why? You may ask. His voice was charmed to speak in a loud, girly voice.

I watched Sirius, James, and Bridget with amusement as the clutched their stomachs laughing wildly. Sirius was actually to the point of almost falling off the bench.

"You three," a voice said from behind Bridget and me. Sirius and James froze and Bridget spun around quickly.

"Hello Professor," Sirius said, his voice shaking with laughter.

"My office. NOW!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The three exchanged defeated looks. I gave Bridget's hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled gratefully down at me. "Come on!" Professor McGonagall stressed, pulling on Bridget's shoulder and leading her away, Sirius and James following.

---Bridget's POV---

The three of us sat down in front of the Professor's desk.

"I should give you all detetion!" she stormed. "I especially expected better from you, Miss Plottier! You are turning into to much of a Marauder for your own good!"

I hung my head and James and Sirius dropped their eyes.

"However," I looked up at Professor McGonagall hopefully. She was smiling, well, almost. "I will not. It is your second to last day and that was a very nice piece of spell work."

We all looked up at her excitedly. "Thank you, ma'am!" we exclaimed.

"Just remember," the Professor said, looking at us over the top of her glasses, "no more pranks."

"Yes, ma'am!" we choursed before running out of the office.

---Back to Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Tonks, and Ginny---

Harry, Fred, and George were doubled up with laughter.

"McGonagall let them off?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I didn't believe it either," Lupin confided.

"She was never that nice to us!" the twins said indigantly. Lupin only smiled at them.

**---**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Me! Padfoot! Masquerade has become very busy at school so I took back over! I'm sorry if the chapter was as good as they have been lately… Different writer, different styles. –shrugs- Sorry it's in first person. I just finished at Kingdom Hearts story all in first person, it's hard to switch. **

**REPLIES!**

**Godric Albion**** - Nope! The prank wasn't in the other chapter, it was in this one. Thank you so much for your review!**

**Untamed Loner**** - Yeah, I know. Icky right? Especially with Malfoy... -shudders- The drunk scene is later in the story...**

**If anyone else reviewed, I couldn't find it, but THANKS!**


	20. The New Marauder

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**---Chapter Twenty: The New Marauder---**

"What happened next?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Lupin started, "they came back to finish eating breakfast…"

**---Remus's POV---**

"It's official," Sirius said when the three of them came back. A huge grin was on his face.

"What is?" I asked, taking another bite of toast.

"That your girlfriend's one of us," James told him, eating some more bacon.

"One of us?" Peter questioned.

"One of the Marauders!" James and Sirius yelled, sounding scandalized.

"Why?" he questioned again. Curiously, I looked from him to the other two boys and then to Bridget. She simply shook her head.

"McGonagall said that she was turning 'into too much of a Marauder for her own good'," James said, grinning. I watched with amusement as he caught Sirius trying to steal a piece of bacon. There was a mild scuffle before Bridget reached over and snapped it in half, giving half of it to Sirius and half to James.

"Cool," I said, smiling slightly. "Welcome to the Marauders, Miss Plottier." I shook her hand, making her laugh.

"You need a nickname to be a Marauder," James said thoughtfully.

"Please come to our dorm after breakfast, and we shall bestow a name apon you," Sirius told her seriously. Bridget's slight smile widened.

"I would be honored," she said professionally.

"Is this getting weird, or is it just me?" Lily whispered.

"It's getting weird," Emma, Sam, and Diana answered.

"Okay," Lily said, sounding relieved.

**---Bridget's POV---**

Ten minutes later, I found myself sitting on Sirius's messy bed. The other Marauders were holding a whispered conversation. Finally, they turned and looked at me.

"Can you change into your wolf form?" Sirius requested politely.

I nodded and transformed. I walked over to them and inspected them with bright blue eyes.

"I never noticed your fur was the same color as your hair," Remus said thoughtfully, stroking the fur on my head gently. I looked at him and licked his hand.

"What about Howler?" Sirius suggested mischeviously.

"Why?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Because she's a wolf, and she can yell like a howler," he stated. I let out a low growl of disapproval. Sirius eyed me nervously. "You're scary, Bridget."

I 'hmph'ed in response.

"What about Heir or something?" James asked.

"How about Noire?" Remus suggested. "It means 'black' in French," he explained to Peter, who was looking at him confusedly.

I looked at him thoughtfully. I didn't know he could speak French. I transformed back, looking at him with interest.

"Vous pouvez parler le français?" I asked curiously. (You can speak French?)

"Oui. Je parle en fait le français tout à fait bien," he responded, grinning like an idiot. (Yes. I actually speak French quite well.)

We laughed at the blank looks on the other's faces.

"So, is your name Noire, or what?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I like it," James said.

"Me too," Peter chipped in.

"Sure, that can be my name," I answered, reaching for Remus's hand. He accepted it and our fingers interlaced.

"The Marauders would like to welcome you, Noire, to our organization," James said proudly.

"The Marauders is an organization?" I questioned. I heard Remus chuckle.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Remus asked softly.

"Sure," I replied. I heard the other Marauders snickering as we left. I lifted my free hand and gave them a very rude gesture over my shoulder, making them laugh more.

Remus led me outside to where Prince was. I released Remus's hand and went to the great beast. Prince nickered and lowered his head. I stroked his nose and fished a treat from my pocket.

"Here you go, boy," I whispered, offering the treat to him. He ate it happily, and I gave him one last kiss. "Vous voir plus tard, Prince." (See you later, Prince.)

I walked back to Remus, and he took my hand again. He lifted my hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on it. Then he gently pulled me towards him and pressed his lips lightly on mine.

"Come on," he said quietly, pulling back. "We should probably go get ready for class."

"Probably," I agreed, leaning forward to kiss him one more time. We pulled apart and headed back to the school, our fingers intertwined once more.

---

The girls all sighed at the cuteness of the situation.

"I never heard about Noire," Harry told Lupin, sounding annoyed.

"I think I heard Sirius mention Noire once," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What happens next?" Hermione asked eagerly.

---

**A/N: So there you are. I updated. I just realized that I don't think I ever had a point where Bridget and Remus got together. They just sorta did…. Hmmm…. I need to reread this desperately. Okay, I read somewhere that you can't reply to reviews in stories… But I am saying thank you very much to two certain people coughcough-Aerith and Panda-chan-coughcough for reviewing! I will get this next chapter typed. And I WILL UPDATE MEMORIES AND WAR!!!!!! I WILL! Once I get over my writer's block anyway... Aerith. Any ideas for Memories and War? Help, inspiration, anything?**


End file.
